Oleander Last-Bloom
Known Information Oleander Last-Bloom is an eccentric Crow Fae-blooded who Returned in the Month of Stag 11r. Though they do not remember much of their life, Oleander has a deep-seated instinctual fear of Amalgamation humans, as their clearest memory is of their death and the death of their caravan at the hands of Inquisitors. They were overjoyed to discover they had Trahazi cousins alive and well in Port Frey, and only fear that some of the Shades that periodically attack the town are twisted versions of the family they loved so dearly. A peacemaker at heart, Oleander is willing to do whatever they can to help out around town and make new friends. That said, they are naive and wear their heart on their sleeve, but hey, at least it hasn't backfired yet! Status Oleander doesn't really have a concept of status, and just admires the shiny pins he sees some people wearing. Allies (Oleander is open-hearted and his Trahazi sensibilities make him quick to embrace new friends from all walks of life, despite their thoughts on him personally) *'All Trahazi cousins!' **[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Elder_Camelia_Luminita_Vidraru Elder Camelia] welcomed Oleander into their family shortly after his Return, and he respects them as an Elder. He does worry about them, though, and endeavors to support them whenever he can. **[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Barb Barb] was the first Trahazi Oleander met in Port Frey, and the two immediately hit it off. What they lack in smarts is made up for in friendly chatter and determination; these two are always ready for a good time! **'Galatea' is someone Oleander has found himself looking up to. After she stood her ground against Echoes, Shades, and Theddespari alike on his first night Returned to protect noncombatants, Oleander has decided to employ a similar level of fervor in his healing efforts. **'Jinn' is a boisterous presence, and despite his tendency to rush headlong into fights, Oleander has begun to find comfort in his booming laugh. *[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Potion_Seller Potion Seller] and Oleander seem like unlikely friends, but birds of a feather stick together! The two bonded over their collections of shiny objects and mutual love of herbalism, and the rest, as the yabenci say, is history. *'Sir William H. Guisarme' was a member of the same group of Returned as Oleander. Though the two might not seem the most likely friends, Sir Guisarme's insistence on checking in on Oleander's wellbeing has made them amiable allies. *[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Raemara Raemara] welcomed Oleander as a fellow worshiper of Crow and has encouraged him to visit the shrine she built and attend rituals in the future. *'Chance' is a fellow crow channeler who worships Crow, which means Oleander has found himself endeared to her very quickly. Though he has had little time to get to know her so far, Oleander wants to learn whatever she is willing to teach him. *'Kaelan Estelmer' intimidates Oleander a little, as he thought Kaelan was full Fae at their first meeting. Oleander has since learned otherwise, and has been charmed by Kaelan's good nature and helpfulness, deciding he wants to build a similar reputation. *[https://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Ayi%27un_of_Lion_Tribe Ayi'un of Lion Tribe] is closer to Barb than Oleander himself, but he does care for her by proxy. The two don't always agree, but so far their arguments about clothing efficiency haven't caused any real ill will. Enemies Although afraid of most Amalgamation humans, Oleander would not consider them enemies unless they prove hostile. Rumors * Quotes * Character Inspirations * Cole (Dragon Age) * Howl, but like, when he's a bird monster (Howl's Moving Castle) * The Morrígan (Irish goddess) * Triss Merigold (The Witcher) * Kerah, a dnd character I played for a bit who was basically raised by a flock of crows Soundtrack The whole playlist can be found on Spotify, but here are some excerpts: # One for Sorrow - Shades of Gray # The Yawning Grave - Lord Huron # Willow Tree March - The Paper Kites # Grow - The Oh Hellos # Atlas: Two - Sleeping At Last # There Beneath - The Oh Hellos # The Moss - Cosmo Sheldrake # As The Crow Flies - Thrice # Blackbird - The Beatles # Nature Boy (Acoustic) - AURORA # The Seed - AURORA # Little Bird - SJ Tucker